


brownies attack

by soloeyists



Series: the star and the sky [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Baekhyun loves to cry here I'm sorry, Chanyeol just tries his best to be the best husband, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, Living Together, M/M, Mood Swings, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soloeyists/pseuds/soloeyists
Summary: chanyeol rushes to the kitchen to find his husband cry over brownies.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: the star and the sky [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172570
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	brownies attack

**Author's Note:**

> this one went through a major edit and it's all thanks to j. thank you for staying up with me and helping me with this. T__T i love you a lot <3

It starts with a wail.

Chanyeol rushes out of the bathroom, his towel wrapped low around his waist, head still lathered with the shampoo he didn’t get to rinse off the moment he heard Baekhyun’s scream coming from their kitchen.

Careful not to slip on the floor, Chanyeol tip-toes his way to the kitchen while making sure he is still at full speed, afraid that something bad happened to his now pregnant husband.

Baekhyun is twelve weeks into his pregnancy. This is the stage where he is still fragile. Chanyeol can’t let anything happen to his husband.

“Baekhyun?!” Chanyeol’s voice booms across their small apartment. When he arrives at the kitchen, he scans around frantically to search for his husband. To his dismay, Baekhyun is nowhere to be found in his sight. His heartbeat picks up and he rushes inside the kitchen when Baekhyun doesn’t respond.

His heart almost drops at the sight of one of the omega's legs lying on the floor and peeking from behind the counter. He hears muffled sobs from the distance. Without thinking twice, Chanyeol rushes over to his husband, only to find Baekhyun stuffing his face into the opened refrigerator.

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asks confusingly. He inspects their surroundings to see if there are any sharp objects lying near Baekhyun. Thankfully, the alpha sees nothing that could endanger his pregnant husband. Still in confusion, he is met with the sight of Baekhyun sitting on the floor while staring into the refrigerator. He hears Baekhyun sob again.

“Baekhyun? Hey, baby.” Chanyeol kneels and places his hands on Baekhyun’s hunching shoulders. Baekhyun doesn’t turn around. Chanyeol knows well enough that his face now is probably red, eyes swollen and lips pink from crying. “Baekhyun, is everything okay? Why are you crying? Did you hurt yourself?”

Baekhyun doesn’t answer. Without waiting for the next moment, Chanyeol immediately hooks one arm under Baekhyun’s knees as his other arm holds his omega steady on his back. Baekhyun wordlessly clings to his tall husband, looping his arms around Chanyeol’s neck. Baekhyun still sniffles. While the urge to ask the reasoning behind his crying fit is strong, Chanyeol decides it’s best to get Baekhyun out of the kitchen first thing first.

When Baekhyun is safely scooped in his arms, the alpha lightly kicks the refrigerator door close with one foot before he carries his pregnant husband carefully to the living room where it’s safer, away from the dangerous kitchen utensils that might harm Baekhyun.

Once the alpha places Baekhyun comfortably in one of the sofas, he grabs two small pillows and positions one of them behind Baekhyun’s head. Chanyeol pushes Baekhyun’s body slightly so that his husband could lie on the sofa and places the other pillow at Baekhyun's side to support his body.

Then, he runs his hand all over Baekhyun’s body, lifting Baekhyun’s t-shirt off slightly so that his small bump peeks out in view. The alpha heaves a sigh of relief when he sees no physical injury on Baekhyun’s body. Resting a palm on top of Baekhyun’s tummy, his worry is gone the moment he feels a slight movement from the inside. Heaving a sigh of relief, Chanyeol smiles at his still crying husband. At least the twins are fine. Baekhyun, however, seems not to be fine.

Chanyeol’s hands travel down as he makes sure to not leave any part of Baekhyun’s legs untouched. Then, he rolls Baekhyun’s pants up so that his thighs are slightly exposed. Checking for any injury, Chanyeol lets out a breath the moment he notices there was none to begin with. Then, he inspects both of Baekhyun’s feet, holding them in his hands before he leaves kisses on each of the small toes. The omega loves it whenever Chanyeol does this.

But Baekhyun is still crying. More tears roll down his cheeks. The omega grabs the pillow on his side to bury his face on it. Confusion takes over Chanyeol wholly and he leans forward to sit next to Baekhyun. A large hand rests on the crown of Baekhyun’s head as Chanyeol seizes the pillow away so he could see his husband’s face clearly.

“Tell me what’s wrong. Where are you hurting?” Chanyeol asks. He is now calmer than before, but it still isn’t enough to take the uneasiness feeling off his mind upon seeing the sadness in Baekhyun’s expression. “Do you want me to take you to the hospital? Is something wrong with the babies? Tell me. Tell me what happened.”

Baekhyun only shakes his head, trying to bury his face in his palms but Chanyeol doesn’t let him get away this time. He catches Baekhyun’s hands in his and holds the wrists tight, but not enough to hurt Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun.”

This time, Baekhyun slowly looks up, red eyes still brimming in tears as he tries to speak with quivering lips. “B-Brownies.”

“Brownies?” Chanyeol shoots up an eyebrow in confusion. “What brownies? Did anything happen to those brownies?”

“No, you dummy.” Baekhyun tries to free himself from Chanyeol’s hold but the grip around Baekhyun’s wrists only tightens even more. Sighing, Baekhyun gives up. “I wanna eat brownies. But we don’t have them. I searched for the ingredients and I just realized that we don’t even have any ingredients for baking? How did we even live without these baking ingredients, Chanyeol? Why didn’t you stock them up?” Baekhyun asks through gritted teeth.

“Oh, well, that's uh—” Chanyeol stutters, scratching his head. The alpha is left speechless the more he rakes through his brain to come up with a satisfying and logical answer that wouldn’t end up with Baekhyun crying even more. Then, something clicks in his mind. “Didn’t you say you hate brownies?”

Turns out, that was the wrong question.

Baekhyun’s tears flow down even faster than before and Chanyeol panics. He immediately lets his thumbs brush over Baekhyun’s face to wipe the tears away as he kisses his husband’s eyelids.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you sad. Okay, right. Brownies. Brownies,” Chanyeol repeats the word. His thoughts run around frantically as he attempts to ask more questions. “Do you want me to take you out to the bakery? Or do you want me to go and get them for you? You can rest at home. I’ll go and buy some for you.”

“I don’t wanna eat those brownies at the bakery. I wanna bake them,” Baekhyun whines.

Chanyeol massages his temple upon hearing the ridiculous response. “But honey, the doctor said you shouldn’t be working too much. The babies are still fragile at this stage and I don’t want you to tire yourself out by doing house chores,” Chanyeol says, sighing. “I can buy the brownies for you. It’s faster and you can have them right away. Do you want a slice of them? A box? Tell me.”

“You never care about me,” Baekhyun sniffs. His voice drowns in his throat. The omega brings a hand up to swat Chanyeol’s hands away from his face, as if it burns. Chanyeol, taken aback, only stares at his husband wordlessly. “You never take me seriously. I don’t know why you keep doing this to me. Don't you love me anymore? Is it because I don’t look pretty to you now? Is it because I gained weight and my face became bloated too?” Then the omega's cries intensify and Chanyeol knows he is doomed.

Adjusting the towel around his naked body, Chanyeol sits straight and stares blankly at Baekhyun’s face. He doesn’t understand why Baekhyun is being whiny all of a sudden. This isn’t like him at all. Is something bothering his husband? If so, why doesn’t Baekhyun tell him the truth right away?

“Are you mad?”

“No, I’m not,” Baekhyun replies. His expression remains gloomy, as if Chanyeol just ruined his entire day. “You are the one being mad at me.”

“When did I get mad at you?” Chanyeol rubs his face. Then, a thought comes to his mind and Chanyeol gapes. Is this the effect of Baekhyun's pregnancy hormones? “Darling, I’m sorry. I’m not mad at you, okay? Why did you think that way? Did I say anything wrong to you?”

“Why didn’t you want to buy the ingredients for the brownies? Is it because you’re mad at me?” Baekhyun sulks. “You _are_ mad at me.”

“Honey, I’m not mad at you. I am just worried. The doctor said you shouldn’t move around too much. I don’t want anything bad to happen to you. I worry about your safety. About Haneul and Hanbyul’s safety,” Chanyeol reasons, placing both hands on Baekhyun’s droopy shoulders before he pulls his husband close against his chest. “How about this. I’ll buy the ingredients for the brownies. And then I’ll be the one baking them for you. Is that okay?”

“You—” Baekhyun looks up. The words hover on his tongue for a while. “You will bake for me? Really?”

“Yes, baby. And I’m sorry, I really can’t let you do any housework from now on. You don’t have any idea how my heart dropped when I heard you crying just now. I thought something might have happened to you,” Chanyeol says. “Don’t do that again.”

“Your hair,” Baekhyun says, pointing at Chanyeol’s wet hair that is still lathered with shampoo. “You must be worried. I’m sorry for worrying you.”

“This isn’t about me we’re talking about. I worry about you because I love you.”

“Hm, okay.” Baekhyun nods in understanding. “I love you, too.”

“Good, I’ll get ready now. Don’t go anywhere. Do you need anything from the kitchen? Water?”

“Yes, please,” Baekhyun says with a pout. There is still a hint of drying tears on his cheeks. The alpha shakes his head in amusement at the sight of it.

“I’ll get you warm water then,” Chanyeol says and stands. He doesn’t forget to leave a peck on Baekhyun’s forehead before he trudges away to the kitchen.

He wonders if this day would get any tougher.

* * *

“Uh- so I got some butter, eggs, baking powder, vanilla extract, sugar and—”

“Where is the cocoa powder?” Baekhyun asks as he licks the Cornetto ice cream Chanyeol got for him from the store. He eyes the plastic bag, and then his gaze darts towards Chanyeol’s horrifying expression on his face.

That is when both of them know they are doomed.

“I think I forgot the cocoa powder...”

“How could you forget the most important thing? How am I supposed to have my brownies now?” Baekhyun sighs. He doesn’t finish his ice cream and throws it away in the bin. Chanyeol watches his husband walk away, his shoulders dropped a little. There is a tug in Chanyeol’s heart when Baekhyun says, “It’s okay. I’m not in the mood to eat anything now.”

“Baby, wait.” Chanyeol hastily throws the pack of sugar in his hand on the countertop and speeds towards his husband to stop him from leaving. When the alpha grabs Baekhyun by the wrist, his small husband immediately snatches his hand away, not giving any chance for Chanyeol to say anything.

Chanyeol is too taken aback at this point.

Why are Baekhyun’s mood swings so bad? Is this even normal?

“Don’t follow me. I’m going to sleep upstairs,” Baekhyun warns him in a low voice. He doesn’t turn around to look at Chanyeol’s flustered expression. Instead, he walks forward and climbs up the stairs.

However, Baekhyun is swiftly pulled again by his wrist. Before he gets to retort and snap at his husband, he finds himself scooped up in Chanyeol’s strong arms and for a moment, Baekhyun is left speechless. Chanyeol’s grip around his body is strong, making sure Baekhyun wouldn’t slip off his hold. Without saying another word, the alpha carries his omega to the upstairs and heads straight to their bedroom before he places Baekhyun comfortably on the queen-sized bed.

Baekhyun remains silent as they both share a long stare.

“I’ll buy the cocoa powder,” Chanyeol starts.

“There’s no need to,” Baekhyun says. He looks down, playing with the sleeve of his t-shirt. “I don’t feel like eating brownies now.”

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol sighs. “Why are you like this?”

Upon hearing the low tone of Chanyeol’s voice that seems alarming to Baekhyun, the omega frowns and hides his face with his palms. Sniffling, Baekhyun breaks down again.

“I don’t know, Chanyeol. I don’t know why I’m behaving like this,” Baekhyun says, body trembling as his cries fill the silence in the room. “I knew it. I knew you would be mad at me. Just tell me you hate seeing me like this, Chanyeol. I would understand. But don’t go around showing me that look. I hate it.”

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol slaps a hand over his forehead. “Baby, no offense, though. But what the hell are you talking about?”

At this, Baekhyun lets out a loud cry. Chanyeol, taken aback, drops down on his knees and immediately pats Baekhyun’s head.

“I know you’re mad at me," Baekhyun sobs.

“What? Darling, I’m not mad at you. I’m literally confused as to what’s going on right now. I told you I would buy the cocoa powder, right? I only forgot one thing and you suddenly said you don’t wanna eat brownies. I admit. It’s my fault. I should have looked properly. You already wrote all of the important ingredients needed but I still missed one. I’m sorry. I was in a rush and I didn’t want to make you wait longer. That’s why I didn’t realize I forgot to get the cocoa powder,” Chanyeol says, explaining everything in one breath. “Okay. No brownies, then. So now what do you wanna eat? Tell me.”

“I don’t know,” Baekhyun replies in a small voice. “I don’t feel like eating anything anymore.”

“Baby, it’s almost afternoon. You have to eat something so that you wouldn’t be hungry. Want me to cook something else for you? How about chicken porridge? Would you like that?”

Baekhyun, much to Chanyeol’s relief, finally nods. “Can you add more chicken for me?”

“Of course, dear. Anything for you,” Chanyeol says, smiling. Job well done. Baekhyun is smiling again. “I’ll be back in a few, okay? I’ll bring the food upstairs.”

“Okay.”

With that, Chanyeol leaves the room and rushes downstairs and heads towards the kitchen. The ingredients for the brownies are still left in the plastic bag, so Chanyeol takes everything out from the bag and stores them away.

As he washes the rice in the sink, he smiles to himself, still couldn't believe he managed to handle Baekhyun’s mood swings.

* * *

When Chanyeol is done cooking, he walks upstairs with the food, only to find Baekhyun sleeping soundly. The skin underneath his eyes is puffy. Chanyeol suddenly feels sorry for his pregnant omega. It must have been tiring for him to deal with this emotionally.

Placing the tray filled with a bowl of hot chicken porridge and a glass of orange juice away on the side table, Chanyeol’s hand reaches over to push the strands on Baekhyun’s forehead away.

After staring at his swollen face, the result of crying for hours just for today, Chanyeol leans down to leave kisses that linger a little too long on Baekhyun’s closed eyelids. Then, his lips travel down to meet the bridge of Baekhyun’s button nose, before they rest longer on Baekhyun’s lips.

Baekhyun opens his eyes wide at the sight of Chanyeol’s face being too close to his, and almost yelping in surprise.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. You look pretty when you sleep.”

“Oh... did I fall asleep?”

“Yeah, you did. You must have been tired,” Chanyeol says as he takes Baekhyun’s hand and rubs a thumb against the skin. “You can sleep more but you have to eat first. I already cooked the chicken porridge for you. Want me to feed you?”

Surprisingly, Baekhyun doesn’t throw a tantrum anymore. The omega nods, and Chanyeol gladly feeds his husband. He scoops a spoonful of porridge, blowing air to cool it down.

“Be careful, it might still be hot,” Chanyeol says as he feeds Baekhyun.

“Mhmm, that’s delicious,” Baekhyun says, licking his lips in delight.

Chanyeol’s face lights up at the compliment and he grins to himself. “I’m glad.”

“Give me the bowl. I’ll eat by myself,” Baekhyun says before he takes the porridge bowl from Chanyeol’s hand. Chanyeol just lets him and watches Baekhyun hum in excitement as he takes another spoon of the hot porridge. “This is so, so good. Thank you, Yeol.”

“Feeling better now?” Chanyeol asks. His smile still doesn't falter.

Baekhyun nods before he puts the spoon down and looks at Chanyeol in the eye. “I’m sorry for everything. It must be frustrating to deal with my mood swings.”

“Hey, pup. There’s nothing to apologize for, hm? I’m here to help you out, aren’t I? The doctor even reminded me before that this would happen sooner or later.” The moment Chanyeol sees the sudden change of expression in Baekhyun’s face, he takes the bowl away and snakes his arms around Baekhyun’s lithe figure. “I admit I was a little taken aback this morning. I’m sorry. I should have been more careful. Were you surprised?”

It takes Baekhyun a while to answer. Chanyeol understands that Baekhyun probably is taking his time to process everything that just happened today. “No, it’s okay. I made you feel bad, too. I’m sorry. I will feel better soon.”

“Don’t ever be sorry. I don’t wanna hear that. Just act like usual. I’ll try to get used to your mood swings,” Chanyeol says, releasing the hug to land his gaze on Baekhyun’s face.

A smile graces Baekhyun’s small lips. “Uhm, the porridge is delicious. But can I have the brownies later?”

Smiling, Chanyeol cups Baekhyun’s face with both hands, squeezing his face so his cheeks would become squishy. “Of course. Anything for you, hm? But let me get the missing cocoa powder first.”

Baekhyun laughs at this, and truthfully, nothing makes Chanyeol happier than seeing his husband smile cheerfully.


End file.
